Kisah Kita
by synstropezia
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan kisah mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Kisah Kita**

 **Summary : Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan kisah mereka.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : Natsu OOC berat, typo, kurang manis, gaje, dll.**

* * *

#1 : Pernyataan Cinta

Musim gugur selalu menjadi favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak? Warna-warni daun nampak indah berselancar di udara. Menimbulkan bunyi krasak-krusuk beradu dengan sepatu. Memang lebih dingin. Cuaca labil–terkadang cerah atau mendung, kurang menguntungkan bagi muda-mudi yang ingin berkencan. Maka sesuai pepatah, "sedia payung sebelum hujan" demi keinginan terbaik.

Namun setiap orang punya alasan sendiri. Begitu pun dia–seorang wanita beranjak dewasa yang asyik melahap kuenya. Tak ketinggalan segelas teh herbal berpadu kesegaran lemon.

"Yo, Lucy! Menunggu lama?" Seseorang datang. Menarik kursi di depan sang wanita sambil mencari posisi terbaik.

"Jarang-jarang kita bertemu di café. Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya mengambil inti pembicaraan. Khusyuk mengaduk teh yang diseruput perlahan, _benar-benar nikmat_.

"Kamu pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta?"

"Tiga kali, yang terakhir dari Jellal minggu lalu. Memang kenapa?" Topik mereka sedikit aneh–sangat malah. Gerangan apa sampai pria salam ini bertanya soal asmara? Toh, dia terkenal tidak peka.

"Apakah mereka menembakmu seperti, Lucy …'" Sebelah tangan diangkat. Mengenggam jemari lentik sang pirang, "Maukau kau …" Pegangannya kian mengerat. Meremas lembut jari-jari itu, "Menjadi pacarku?" Benda kenyal tersebut mencium singkat–kasar, dengan rona merah manis menghias kedua belah pipi.

"Na-Natsu?! Barusan kau menciumku?!"

"Eh, bukankah sudah jelas? Butuh penegasan lagi?"

"Dasar bodoh! Ke–?!" Terbungkam oleh menggodanya bibir pria itu. Lucy memutuskan diam–ikut andil dalam paduan kasih mereka.

"Hah … hah …" Kepulan asap terbentuk lewat rongga hidung dan goa mulutnya. Salahkan Natsu sampai ia kehabisan napas, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menciumku?!" dibalas kekehan pelan yang bersangkutan. Lucy kian merajuk minta diberitahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku ingin berbagi kehangatan denganmu. Namun lebih penting…." Terhenti sejenak, Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya yang lengket oleh saliva, "Kuminta jawabanmu, sekarang juga." Bariton itu berbisik–seksi nan menawan menggelitik sekujur saraf dengan setruman-setruman kecil.

 _CUP!_

"I-ini jawabanku. Sudah puas?!" Ciuman klise yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Sang pemuda menggulum senyum tertulus. Anggukannya menjadi isyarat dalam senyap.

Karena itulah musim gugur menjadi favoritnya sepanjang masa.

* * *

#2 : Puding Karamel

Makanan kesukaan Lucy adalah puding karamel. Hidangan penutup yang tekstur lembutnya selalu memanjakan lidah para penggemar. Dia bisa makan sehari satu. Tujuh dalam seminggu dan tiga puluh hari sebulan penuh–tak dilewatkan sedikit pun. Tentu mengundang kecemasan Natsu. Kalau kenapa-napa, 'kan, jadi sulit.

"Cobalah sesuap. Aku yakin kau suka." Mangkuk puding disodorkan. Entah kenapa, pria cenderung membenci hal-hal manis–walau pengecualian bagi Lucy Heartfilia. _Onyx_ itu tak pernah lepas dari objek di depannya.

"Tanpa gula juga manis, sampai diabetes malah," komentar Natsu memainkan puding yang setengah dilahap. Ya, itu bekas Lucy dan dia akan mengambek kalau tidak segera dikembalikan.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Tanpa gula pudingnya hambar." Menyadari jarinya bergerak–Lucy minta dikembalikan. Mangkuk puding diberi sedikit dorongan supaya tiba ke seberang meja.

"Habis …" Sendok teh ditaruh perlahan. Natsu menempelkan kepalanya pada jidat sang _blonde_. Sesaat melupakan eksistensi puding yang memanggil-manggil, minta dihabiskan, "Karamelmu jauh lebih manis sampai membuatku diabetes, bahkan sekadar melihat saja. Apalagi dari dekat."

Merah muda menyapu pipi tirusnya yang menggembung sebal–mendorong kepala salam agar menjauh. Sukses besar, dia pulang dengan cengiran khas ala Natsu Dragneel, sementara Lucy melahap sisa puding tergesa-gesa–kesal karena lagi-lagi kecurian.

Namun ketahuilah, Lucy hanya takut ditinggal, kok.

* * *

#3 : Membaca Fanfiksi

Selain menghabiskan puding karamel sehari satu, Lucy hobi membaca cerita di _website_ bernama _fanfiction_. Sore itu hujan mengguyur deras kota tercinta. Natsu yang baru pulang sekolah memutuskan mampir–sekalian berteduh sembari menunggu sedikit reda. Awal-awal ia disambut dengan baik, diberi handuk guna mengeringkan rambut, pakaian ganti berupa kaos putih polos milik Ayah. Namun selebihnya, asyik menjelajah alam imajinasi.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?" Lucy berlari kecil memasuki ruang tamu. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan mengambil _hand phone_ di atas meja–fokus membaca.

"Hmm…. Jadi itu yang namanya fanfiksi, eh?" Penasaran. Natsu mendekatkan retina yang menangkap tulisan-tulisan merangkap paragraf, seperti cerita biasa, tetapi menggunakan karakter _anime_ , film dan lain-lain.

"Kaito memeluk pinggang ramping Len. Mencium lembut helai pirangnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke…." Jika mata si salamander adalah bohlam, pasti sudah pecah usai membaca kalimat tersebut.

 _Uhuk … uhuk…._

Sejak kapan pacarnya pindah haluan jadi _fujoshi_? Terlebih, senyum Lucy semakin lebar dengan ekspetasi-ekspetasi liar sesuai narasi. Natsu tahu ini buruk. Mau langit runtuh sekalipun, perhatian calon penulis itu terfokus pada bacaan di depan mata. Dia sendiri benci–jika pasangan homo lebih romantis daripada mereka. Burung, kok, diadu burung? Patah iya. Meski konyol mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu.

"Ekhem!" Merebut paksa _hand phone_ Lucy. Ia menatap lekat karamel itu dengan niat mendominasi.

"Dekatkan sedikit kepalamu." Bagai hewan menuruti perintah majikannya, tanpa protes Lucy menyanggupi permintaan Natsu.

Tangan besar itu mengelus sayang helai pirang Lucy–sesekali memasang pose berpikir, tengah mengingat-ingat adegan cerita tersebut. _Ah ya_! Berseru riang, selewat ia mencium kening lebarnya, bergenti ke hidung dan terakhir dagu. Sepasang _onyx_ tersenyum melalui tatapan. Balik memandang karamel yang disebut-sebut jauh lebih manis daripada puding.

"Jika kau bisa membaca fanfiksi. Sekarang bacalah pikiranku!"

 _KRUYUKK!_

"Kau lapar, 'kan? Tunggu di sana. Kubuatkan nasi goreng." Siapa pun tahu kalau mendengar gemuruh perut Natsu. Ia menyusul ke dapur merangkap ruang makan. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lucy yang gesit menyiapkan bahan.

Barusan hanya modus minta perhatian, kok. Sebagai cowok yang baik dia boleh, 'kan, cemburu? Apalagi perhatian pacarnya terpusat ke cerita nista. Natsu mana rela diabaikan demi kisah pasangan homo?

* * *

#4 : Belajar

Besok ulangan biologi bab tata surya. Natsu yang mendadak alim karena paksaan Lucy, kini belajar giat di rumah sang _blonde_. Telinganya difokuskan mendengar penjelasan Ibu Guru Heartfilia. Terkadang mencatat pokok-pokok penting. Menorehkan tip-ex kalau salah tulis dan menghafal kilat. Berterima kasihlah dia berbaik hati membacakan, karena si salam paling malas kalau menyangkut bacaan tebal nun padat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Matahari terletak dekat planet?"

"Setahuku matahari selalu di sisiku. Sekarang dia membantu manusia ini menghafal materi biologi."

 _BUKK!_

"Berhenti bercanda. Ku ganti pertanyaannya, sebutkan urutan planet!" Buku setebal dua ratus halaman mencium kasar pucuk kepala Natsu. Mati-matian Lucy menyembunyikan rona merah.

"Merkurius, venus, bumi, mars, jupiter, saturnus, uranus, neptunus. Kalau Lucy Heartfilia ada di hatiku!" Ujarnya polos mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi–merasa bangga atas jawaban tersebut.

"Sampai kapan Natsu Dragneel mencintai Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Sepanjang napasku masih berhembus. Kalau aku mulai lupa, teriak dan panggilah namaku sekencang mungkin. Lakukan apa pun yang kamu mau, asal jangan putuskan hubungan kita." Kini raut seriusnya tergantikan oleh cengiran. Sejenak membuat Lucy terkesiap–kehabisan kata-kata.

Selain biologi, mereka juga mempelajari satu hal: keduanya saling mencinta tanpa perlu bersua.

* * *

#5 : Luce

"Luce!" Panggilan itu bergema di sepanjang lorong. Natsu tampak berlari mengejarnya–yang acuh tak acuh melanjutkan tujuan, yakni kantin.

"Yo! Kau mau ke kantin? Ayo pergi sama-sama."

"Tu–!" Tanpa aba-aba, Natsu menarik pergelangan tangannya yang menggantung bebas. Mereka belum pernah pegangan–Lucy selalu menolak jika ditawari atau minta dilepaskan.

Salahkan tangan si salam, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika jemari mereka bersatu.

* * *

"Luce!" Terhenti di depan gerbang. Empunya menoleh ke belakang–kembali Natsu berlarian macam Ayah mengejar sang anak. Kalau diingat-ingat…. Seharian ini dia mengulang kejadian serupa.

"Yo! Mau kuantar naik sepeda?" Bel di kanan pedal ia mainkan iseng. Sekilas Lucy memperhatikan–masih sama seperti dulu. Warna merah yang nyaris pudar dan keranjang rotan di depan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku jalan kaki saja."

"Padahal seru, lho. Lajunya lambat. Kujamin kau tidak akan jatuh." Salah berucap atau entahlah! Lucy mempercepat langkah yang disusul ringan Natsu. Seorang pejalan kaki dan pesepeda berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di pelipir.

"Lihatlah mereka cemburu!"

"Ya, lebih baik begini."

Salahkan angin yang berhembus kencang. Mereka tidak bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman jadinya.

* * *

"Luce." Lebih lembut dibelai angin musim semi. Baritonnya mengalihkan atensi si _blonde_ yang menontoni keramaian. Lucy merasakan betapa dalam tatapan sang pemuda.

"Selamat sudah lulus! Selanjutnya kau mau kuliah di mana?"

"D-di Universitas Magnolia. Aku diterima dan masuk jurusan sastra Jepang."

"Berarti kita beda fakultas, ya? Kebetulan aku kuliah di sana." Sangat mengejutkan. Natsu yang benci belajar diterima Universitas Magnolia. Lucy menjabat kedua tangannya. Memberi selamat atas perjuangan si salam.

" _Mou_! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak apa-apa selama kita dapat berkomunikasi."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidur tepat waktu, kok, setiap hari. Untuk merayakannya kita pergi ke kedai ramen Kakek Yajima, bagaimana? Gray, Loke dan Jellal, Levy, Erza dan Juvia juga setuju."

"Be-benarkah?! Tunggu apalagi. Jangan buat mereka menunggu lama."

"Setelah selesai kita habiskan waktu berdua saja, oke? Sekalian membicarakan masa depan."

"H–hah?! Candaanmu tidak lucu, bodoh!" Memalingkan wajah darinya. Lucy berbalik badan sambil merutuki perkataan Natsu. Lima menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menarik ucapan tersebut.

"Perkataanmu kuingat, lho. Kau ingin dua anak. Tinggal di rumah sederhana. Punya perkarangan. Jadi setiap hari Minggu kita bisa menikmatinya sambil minum teh. Makan puding karamel juga."

"Di-diam! Bicara lagi kusumpal mulutmu!"

"Kamu tahu kenapa kupanggil Luce?" Berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Jalan raya menjadi latar baru di mana muda-mudi itu sedikit berselisih paham.

"Aku hampir lupa menanyakannya. Dua bulan sebelum kelulusan kau mengubah panggilanku."

"Panggilan itu spesial untukmu seorang. Anggaplah awal dari hubungan baru kita. Aku sadar cepat atau lambat mesti mengikatmu. Tapi ya…. Karena belum punya cincin, tidak apa-apa, 'kan, sebatas sebutan saja?" Bibir _cherry_ -nya membentuk kurva sempurna. Siapa sangka Natsu punya alasan … seromantis ini.

"Se-sebagai gantinya traktir aku ramen dua porsi! Jangan bilang di depan umum juga."

"Siap, boss!"

Begitulah akhirnya. Lucy benar-benar bahagia hari itu.

Tamat.

A/N : Halo semuanya. Kali ini aku membuat drabble. Semoga bagus dan kalian suka. Kalau misalnya lima bagian ini dapet respon positif, aku ingin membuat NaLu sampai ke pernikahan mereka dan punya anak. Jadinya two shoot deh, hehehe. Kalau ada ide lagi aku buat yang Jerza juga.

Aku tunggu review-nya, kritik, saran, dll. Mohon maaf juga kalo fanfic ini gaje sangat. Aku sadar gak pinter buat beginian.


	2. Chapter 2

#6 : Morning Kiss

Akhir-akhir ini Natsu sibuk. Eksistensi Lucy -sang istri total terabaikan. Dia pun mendadak cemburu, pada _paper work_ yang selalu diperhatikan. Jadwal rapat teratur dengan jam tertentu dan wawancara pekerja -mereka beruntung bisa melihat suaminya langsung. Pagi-pagi sekali berangkat. Pulang malam langsung menyapa kasur -tidur begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Makanya, pagi ini Lucy berniat mengacangi.

"Selamat pagi, Luce. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Natsu menatap punggung Lucy. Namun dihadiahi lemparan bantal tiba-tiba.

"A-aww ... kenapa?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Amuk Lucy melipat tangan depan dada. Masih membelakangi Natsu yang hedan.

"Ayo bangun sama-sama. Nanti kugosok punggungnya, deh. Sekalian buat sarapan." Tawaran itu juga ditolak mentah-mentah. Lucy mendengus sebal.

"Kumohon, ya, ya, ya?" Entah dia itu anak-anak atau pria 25 tahun. Lucy membalik badannya, wajah Natsu terlihat memelas dengan mata melebar.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh." Ia tak sebodoh sebelum mereka menikah. Natsu tahu istri tercinta marah. Pacaran tiga tahun bukan berarti tanpa memetik hasil.

"Kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu," ucapnya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Lucy. Menyampirkan dagu pada bahu sang _blonde_ yang tersipu malu. Tahu-tahu jarak mereka tereliminasi banyak. _Onyx_ dan karamel bersanding.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, berikan aku _morning kiss_ , oke?" Bariton Natsu menggelitik bulu roma Lucy yang menegang. Sapuan merahnya kentara di kedua pipi itu.

 _DUAGHH!_

"U-ughhh ... perutku." Terkena sikutan. Bibir itu melirih kesakitan. Lucy beranjak, membelakangi Natsu yang masih berbaring di kasur.

"Cepat bangun. Itu _kiss morning_ -mu karena terlambat peka."

Entah Natsu mesti tersenyum atau meneruskan ringisannya. Toh, Lucy memilih masa bodoh daripada bersikap peduli.

Dan _kiss morning_ tadi benar-benar sesuatu. Natsu harus menahan keinginannya untuk merasakan manis bibir Lucy.

#7 : Bulan Madu

Sesuai katanya, Natsu meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama istri tercinta. Bukan main pengorbanan yang ia lakukan, atasan sampai cemburu karena waktu malam mereka terpotong, jadilah tak ada teman minum arak. Para rekan juga merasakan hal serupa, beberapa bilang -saat mereka mabuk hingga melantur, kalau Lucy beruntung punya suami seperti dia.

Ah, entah Lucy kurang tahu bersyukur atau apa, amarahnya belum reda.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Mereka di kamar sekarang, Natsu yang baru pulang kantor malah diacuhkan.

"Lagi-lagi tidak peka. Kita belum bulan madu!" Salahkan jadwal padat sang calon direktur, terlebih pegawai mereka mengundurkan diri. Natsu sebagai tangan kanan tentu amat dipercayai.

"Me-memang penting, ya?" Oh, ingin sekali dia tertawa. Salam bodoh ini mana paham arti bulan madu. Setahu dia tidak ada manis-manisnya bintang malam itu.

"Jelas! Ketika ditanya aku bingung mesti menjawab apa." Menggembungkan pipi sebal, Lucy menyebabkan kadar diabetes Natsu kian melonjak, bahkan meskipun sudah menikah tetap terlihat imut.

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Langkahnya mendekati Lucy dengan seringai dibuat manis, bak serigala berbulu domba siap menerjang mangsa.

 _BRUKK!_

"Na-Natsu, apa yang kau -?!" Ciuman intens itu tepat mengunci bibirnya. Lucy merah padam akibat ulah si bodoh salam -dia selalu tahu cara meredam amarah Nona Lucy Dragneel.

"Luce, dengarkan baik-baik. Semanis apa pun bulan madu aku lebih menyukai karamel -tidak, semua tentang dirimu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Pertama, biaya perjalanan mahal. Kedua ..."

"Bisa-bisa aku cemburu kalau kamu lebih menyukai bulan madu dibanding suamimu. Lagi pula setiap terbit warnanya putih, kok, bukan kuning kecokelat-cokelatan. Kau ditipu."

"Dasar bodoh ... tapi aku pegang ucapanmu." Pucuk salamnya dibenamkan pada dada sang istri. Posisi mereka dibiarkan begitu -Natsu menindih tubuh Lucy. Tertutup selimut mencapai badan atas.

Tolong jangan tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin cicak di dinding tahu sesuatu.

#8 : Sibuk Sendiri

Giliran Natsu mengurangi aktivitas-nya, Lucy malah sibuk dengan layar laptop dan kaca mata baca. Siapa pun tahu, teman sekolah, orangtua, kakak kelas bahkan para guru, jika cita-cita wanita _blonde_ adalah penulis. Nah, dia berusaha meraih mimpi tersebut. Setelah puas hanya berkarya di internet, keinginan punya buku kian menjadi-jadi. Kebetulan pula ide mengalir deras.

"Luce, aku pulang! Hari ini kita makan apa?" Detik berubah jadi menit, satu, dua, tiga, Natsu merasa diabaikan karena eksistensi laptop.

"Halo~ Kau mendengarku?" Tangannya sengaja dikibaskan ke depan layar laptop. Lucy menyingkirkan kasar dan masih fokus, tapi bukan Natsu kalau mudah menyerah.

"Hey Luce, kamu tidak niat balas dendam, 'kan?"

"Wah, lihat, ada bintang jatuh!" Pura-pura ia menunjuk langit malam. Namun perhatian Lucy tidak teralihkan sedikit pun -malah mesam-mesem.

"Gawat aku hampir jatuh. HOAAA!" Berakhir konyol, Natsu menginjak kakinya sendiri demi minta perhatian. Jatuh mencium dingin lantai tanpa dibantu istri tercinta, miris.

"Hey Luce mau mendengar permainan harmonika-ku?" Tak perlu komando atau persetujuan, Natsu asal meniup jejeran lubang yang justru menimbulkan suara bising. Lucy membalas dengan memutar lagu kencang-kencang, setidaknya lebih merdu.

"Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang kau ketik?!"

"Hn, aku mengerti padahal. Seharusnya kau bertanya kalau bingung." Jemari lentik Natsu mengambil alih tuts _keyboard._ Awal-awal Lucy ingin marah, tapi ... kali ini maafkan saja, deh!

 _Jangan memaksakan diri. Bagiku kamu lebih penting dari sebuah novel._

 _Kita makan malam dulu, oke?_

Ternyata Natsu perhatian.

#9 : Hamil

Lucy sering muntah-muntah, Natsu khawatir dan menyuruhnya ke dokter, tapi ditolak dengan alasan, 'nanti sembuh sendiri.'. Jantan sekalipun tetap saja dia menyandang julukan 'suami takut istri'. Perintah Nona Dragneel itu mutlak, bagai raja di negara Inggris sana. Membantah maka siap-siap dihadiahi senyum _manis_. Masih hidup merupakan suatu keajaiban.

"Kumohon, kita ke dokter, oke? Lima menit!" Mati-matian membujuk, Lucy melontarkan _death glare_ yang mematikan pergerakan Natsu, sementara dia santai menuju kamar.

"Ti-dak! Berapa kali kubilang, huh? Aku tidur dulu."

Masa iya gagal, setelah minta izin sehari penuh pada atasan kena PMS dadakan? Natsu menghela napas panjang. Acuh tak acuh Lucy menutup pintu keras -tanda 'jangan ganggu aku'. Bukan berarti dia menyerah, lho, kepala pink itu memiliki ide yang (menurutnya) cemerlang.

"Maaf. Ini demi kamu!" Pintu kamar dibuka diam-diam. Macam maling professional Natsu mengendap masuk. Menggotong Lucy ala _bridle style_ ke klinik terdekat.

Benar-benar penuh perjuangan, berlari satu kilometer sambil membawa tubuh Lucy yang terbilang berat -efek makan puding karamel dan kawan-kawan. Mengganti posisi gendongannya, Natsu asal duduk di salah satu kursi. Untung tinggal satu pasien tersisa, jadi tidak perlu menunggu lama.

"Mas, istri-nya pingsan?" Tanya seorang wanita di samping kanan.

"Rahasia! Ahahaha."

"Lalu kenapa digendong?"

"Ssstt! Aku membawanya diam-diam karena Luce sulit dibujuk. Lagi pula dia imut saat tidur, tidak tega membangunkannya." Entah niat pamer atau apa, Natsu bangga mengungkapkan fakta tersebut.

"Istrimu beruntung punya suami sebaik Anda. Semoga cepat punya anak, ya."

Garuk-garuk kepala malu, eh, jadi salah tingkah begini. Natsu menyelonong masuk tanpa perlu dipanggil. Dokter sendiri heran apa pasiennya pingsan atau bagaimana sampai digendong begitu. Ya, daripada dimarahi habis-habisan? Masih sayang istri dan telinga dia.

Pulang-pulang langit berganti warna jadi oranye. Sedari tadi Natsu menyungging seulas senyum -seakan terukir abadi pada paras tampan itu.

"Unnn ... ini di mana?"

"Sudah bangun? Kita di perjalanan pulang."

"Kau membawaku kemana?" Melototnya Lucy kalah dibanding sebuah berita bahagia. Natsu pun memutuskan cerita.

"Kata dokter kamu hamil. Akhirnya aku jadi ayah!"

"Dasar ... padahal aku sendiri yang ingin memberitahumu. Kalau dokter bilang, 'kan, jadi kurang spesial."

"Bukan masalah, kok. Mau dokter atau siapa pun yang penting keluarga kita segera lengkap. Aku, kamu dan Nashi, anak kita!"

"Curang. Kau mendahuluiku!"

Jadilah sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdebat -menyangkut nama untuk sulung keluarga Dragneel. Pengantin baru dasar...

#10 : Kenapa Nashi?

Satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, kenapa anak tunggal mereka diberi nama Nashi?

"Tumben kau menanyakanya," sela Natsu di tengah sarapan pagi mereka.

"Habis aku penasaran. Ceritakan saja."

"Ingat saat kamu pergi ke luar kota, dua minggu ketika mengandung? Aku kangen nasi buatanmu yang hangat dan lembut. Jadinya kuberi nama Nashi!" (Nashi=plesetan dari nasi)

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu?!"

"Bercanda, bercanda. Nashi itu singkatan dari Natsu dan Rushi. Berisyarat nama sekaligus buah cinta kita!" (Rushi=ejaan Lucy dalam bahasa Jepang)

 _BLUSHH!_

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Tamat.

A/N : Dan berakhir dengan gaje-nya, hahaha. Ternyata aku memang kurang pintar bikin _drabble_. Ya kapan2 akan kucoba lagi. Review please?

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Tapi sayangnya aku juga tak yang manis2, itu maksudnya apa? Lagi2 kamu ambigu del, hahaha. Maksudnya sayang kamu gak manis2 gitu? Wkwkwkw. Thx ya udah review. Kalo boleh dijabarkan itu hanya 200-300 kata.

mihawk607 : Ini komplit kok /tapigakyakinsih. Thx ya udah review. Thx juga atas pujiannya, ehehe. Baru pertama kali bikin sih.

krz5 : Aku ngerasa di sini Natsu OOC banget, lebih cocok ke Jellal sebenarnya. Oke deh nanti aku bikin lagi kok, mumpung idenya masih banyak. Thx ya udah review.

Aoi Shiki : Di fandom ini kan banyakkan NaLu, kamu pasti seneng banget ya hahaha. Thx udah review. Ada kok ini buktinya, semoga kamu suka yaa. Thx udah review.

mika : Oke deh thx ya udah review. Thx juga udah terima promosi memaksaku, wkwkw. Semoga suka dengan chap 2-nya~


End file.
